This invention relates to dispensers for fluid material, such as liquid cosmetic products. In an important specific sense it is directed to mascara dispensers, particularly dispensers of the pen type in which an applicator is retractably carried by a pen-shaped body having a reservoir of mascara.
An illustrative pen-type dispenser for mascara is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,364.
As used herein, the term "fluid material" refers to materials which are themselves liquid or incorporate a liquid vehicle, e.g. liquid and pasty cosmetic substances. The term "dispenser" refers to a body defining a reservoir containing a quantity of fluid material such as cosmetic material typically sufficient for a number of repeated applications by a user, and provided with an applicator such as a small brush, comb or the like for transferring and applying to an end-use location (for example, a user's face) fluid material from the reservoir. Such a dispenser is ordinarily dimensioned to be held in the hand and is designed for retail sale to the end user.
A typical present-day mascara dispenser includes a container that holds the mascara, a wiper, a rod to which is attached an applicator (commonly a twisted-in-wire brush), and a closure or cap. The combined length of the rod and applicator is determined by the internal depth of the container. In use, the applicator is moved from the container interior, where it picks up mascara, through a mouth or opening of the container to the exterior, where it is manipulated to apply the mascara, and is thereafter returned to the container interior through the opening.
The wiper, mounted in the container opening for engaging the moving applicator, serves the purpose of controlling the amount of mascara carried on the applicator from the container for use. Its aperture is less than the cross section of the applicator, thus removing (wiping) excess mascara. The cross section of the attached rod, however, is usually smaller than the wiper orifice so as to ease its removal from the container; therefore, the rod usually carries a coating of mascara over its length and periphery.
Because of the nature and density of a typical twisted-in-wire brush, the user seldom applies all of the mascara carried on or within the confines of the brush. Therefore, with every removal and reentry of the brush through the wiper, there is a buildup of residue on the outer side of the wiper; i.e., a reverse wiping action occurs during the return movement of the brush and transfers residual mascara from the brush to the wiper. With usage, an undesirable quantity of mascara collects at the entrance area of the wiper and then transfers onto the rod with each application. This condition is messy and unsightly and may cause smearing on the hands, face or hair of the user; it is prevalent in all mascara dispensers on the market today and is called "backwipe."
An additional difficulty is presented by conventional mascara dispensers wherein the applicator is carried by the cap and is thus fully immersed in the mascara when inserted in the container reservoir. As the applicator is withdrawn from the reservoir, there follows, at the applicator tip, a tail or dollop of mascara. This tail is a problem and a nuisance to the user, in that it is messy (and a hazard to the mascara application) as well as being wasteful. Typically, the user removes the tail with a tissue or brushes it off into the container mouth; in any event, it has to be removed with each repetition of use.